<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冰美式不加糖 by tutua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950096">冰美式不加糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutua/pseuds/tutua'>tutua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutua/pseuds/tutua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冰美式不加糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>校门口那家星巴克里的员工怎么说换就换了。</p><p>说到原因，这让Mix不由得怀疑到自己的身上来。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>星巴克的储物间里。</p><p>几排货架之间，指甲划过金属制品传出尖利的动响，偶尔还有几声货架上物品掉落的声音和几句埋怨，仔细听还会有几声粗重的呼吸。</p><p>“你……轻点，呃……膝盖有点……疼……”或许是汗水的缘故，Mix今天格外的跪不住，轻轻一顶就要往前滑一段，最终只能跪在货架前，靠双手紧紧抓住算作支撑。可身后那人似乎全然没注意到这些，同样跪姿跪在Mix的双腿之间，强迫他分的更开些，握着他的胯骨大开大合的向前进击着，任由Mix的胸口被架子磨得一片火红，连着膝盖也被磨得更狠了些。</p><p>“你，听见没啊……”Mix侧过头来，用汗涔涔的鬓角蹭了蹭身后人沾了些碎发的额头。可那人似乎听不懂一般，甚至将自己埋得更深了一些。</p><p>回头无意中瞥见，他的眼里似乎有一团火。</p><p>“你今天呃……这是……怎么了！啊——”突然灭顶的快感包裹了上来，Mix的眼前一阵发白。他像一只被冲上岸的无助的鱼，痉挛中的双手肆意扑腾着，慌乱中，碰倒了放在货架上那杯冰美式，摔在地上流了一地。</p><p>冷冽的气息顺着皮肤渗了进来，两人的燥热也被削减了大半。</p><p>身后那人退了出来，整理了下自己的衣衫，重新穿好标配绿围裙，伸出舌尖轻舔了下指尖残留的白浊，带着点色迷迷的笑道：“下次你要不要试试加个奶盖？味道还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“你这是怎么搞的，”Pea虽然满嘴碎碎念，埋怨着Mix怎么这么不注意摔成这样，可身为老父亲的那份心疼是怎么也掩盖不住的，上着药还要惦记这惦记那，“你说你怎么一点也不着急，还两个月就要高考了，上点心行不行啊我的小祖宗……”</p><p>后面还说了什么Mix没注意，自顾自的想了起来，这是怎么搞的？</p><p>起因好像是自己模拟考试考的不错，拒绝自己拿自己的刚点的冰美式不加糖，后来就变成了在储物间里自己微微弯腰，轻轻含住了面前规规矩矩的绿围裙手中的那杯冰美式的白色吸管吸了两口，期间还看到对方的喉结跳动了一下。然后不知怎得，自己有些冰凉的舌尖就描摹上了那乖巧的弧度。好像对方还说了句，“小家伙还挺辣的嘛”。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>大概一个月前，Pea就发现了Mix去与学校一条马路之隔的那家星巴克去的有点过于频繁。问Mix，Mix说最近喝冰美式有点上瘾，能让他神经兴奋，更好的学习。</p><p>Pea表示理解，毕竟在这个初高中一体的学校里锁了将近六年，渴望偶尔出去浪一浪的心情还是说得通的，孩子能找到一个自己的发泄口也挺好，就没有阻拦。</p><p> </p><p>只是Mix没有说的是，他遇见了一个让他看到第一眼就联想到冰美式的人——不想普通饮料那般绵柔，甚至还有点涩，但令人回味，唇齿留香的那种。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>从那之后，每天下午Mix总会准时出现在星巴克，抱着一杯冰美式咬着吸管发呆。</p><p>他不敢去看站在收银台的那个忙碌的身影，生怕被别人发现自己的小小心思，却又忍不住往那个方向多扫几眼，毕竟这才是他顶着课间擅自离校的风险坐在这里喝完的主要目的。</p><p>“他叫什么呀，多大了，有男朋友或者是女朋友没？”Pea要瞒着，可舍友就没必要了，在听Mix无数次絮叨着关于那个人的生活小细节后，Win忍不住问。</p><p>“呃……”Mix犹豫了几秒。</p><p>“放心好了，我的嘴那就是只貔貅，只进不出。”Win瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，看起来态度极为诚恳。</p><p>“呃，不是不放心，是……我也不知道。”Mix眼皮都不舍得抬一下，咬着下唇拨弄着手里的那张偷拍得来的照片。</p><p>“那你喜欢他什么呀？”</p><p>“我要是知道我喜欢他什么就好了。”Mix小声嘟哝着，将照片藏回笔袋夹层。</p><p>Mix想到了很多自己喜欢的事物，喜欢邻居家的小奶猫，喜欢昨天刚看的那部电影，喜欢雨后罕见的彩虹，喜欢窗外时不时吹来的那阵风……他喜欢所有美好且令人享受的事物，可那个人能归于哪一类呢？</p><p>“合着你就只知道冰美式中杯21呗？”Win有些无语，这么看来，见色起意可以解释的更清楚些。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>那天店里的人出了奇的少，排在他前面的只有一个人。</p><p>趁着对方给别人结账不会注意到自己，Mix的目光被栓在了收银台里那个人的身上，可当那人抬起头来，Mix还记得要在慌乱与心虚中看向别的地方，比如面前屏幕上的价格表。</p><p>“怎么？点点儿别的？老是喝冰美式换换也挺好。”</p><p>Mix不知所措的眨了眨眼睛，显然，这句话中的每一个字他都听明白了，只是串到一起Mix就彻底慌乱了，心里只有一个声音“这是我的观世音菩萨显灵了？他知道我喝冰美式？所以说我不是单箭头？这是我命该如此？”</p><p>见他迟迟没有反应，对方也愣了一下，不过还是很快反应过来，“您好？先生请问您要点什么？”</p><p>“呃，就中杯冰美式，不加糖。”</p><p> </p><p>那天Mix的一杯中杯冰美式喝到了晚上10点店里关门。</p><p>他试图在这期间找出自己到底喜欢他什么。</p><p>他的肌肉线条真好看，看着就给人十足的安全感；他的鼻梁好挺，眼睛也好亮，笑起来的时候弯弯的和严肃的时候截然不同的温和；他的声音也好听，虽不是勾人的海妖，可也有着独特的魅力让人深陷其中；他工作很认真，一丝不苟……</p><p>“抱歉，您还没喝完吗？我们准备锁门了喔。”</p><p>直到对方说话Mix才意识到自己居然已经坐了这么久，才意识到自己暗地里的小心思就被这样拉到了台面上来，甚至有了一种自己在大庭广众之下裸奔的感受。</p><p>面红耳赤的低下头猛吸最后一口，Mix不禁腹诽，这是被自己捂热乎了吗，怎么这么难喝。</p><p>“请问，垃圾桶……”</p><p>“这里的垃圾桶清过了，你就放那儿吧，我一会儿带走。”不等Mix说完，那人似乎就直到他想要问些什么，冲他简单笑了笑。</p><p>“别，那多麻烦啊，我自己带走吧。”Mix挠挠头起身准备开溜。</p><p>“没关系，储物间的垃圾桶我还没清呢，去那儿扔吧。”</p><p>不知怎得，也不知是谁先动的嘴，反正刚进储物间，两人的唇瓣就贴在了一起，对方还见缝插针的补充了一句，“我知道你看我很久了。”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>那晚，他们像所有的小情侣那样十指相扣着压马路，两个人却都很有分寸的不会过多提及某些敏感的问题。</p><p>“你还有两个月高考？那要好好加油了！”那人的拇指轻轻摩挲着Mix的手背。</p><p>“准确点说还有68天。”Mix被他摸得心里痒痒的，双唇也有些干，手里像是生怕他跑开那般，握的更紧了些，有些羞涩的涨红了脸，小声小气的问：“那，我可以经常来找你寻求鼓励吗？”</p><p>或许是被着幼稚的问题逗乐了，那人摸了摸他的脑袋，用他这辈子大概最温柔的话语说道：“行，不过每天你要拿着你的冰美式就走，不可以像今天这样呆这么久，行不行？”</p><p>Mix大概是被突如其来的幸福蒙蔽了双眼，点头如捣蒜一般答应了下来。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>从那之后，Mix的目光逐渐大胆了起来，依旧灼热，有时还带着些赤裸裸的勾引，虽然每天都只有短短的几分钟，Mix还是非常心满意足。</p><p>可一切都发生的很突然，那个人，连名字都没留下的那个人，在那场毫无预兆的性//事过后离开了。干干净净，没有任何痕迹，除了每天下午都会出现在自己课桌上的那杯不加糖的冰美式和偶尔出现的陌生字迹的鼓励性话语。</p><p>“靠，渣男。”Win一脸义愤填膺的听完Mix讲的故事，那架势要不是Mix摁着，他就要去刨人家祖坟了。</p><p> </p><p>Mix的生活恢复了平静。</p><p>就好像那个人的出现是打破平静湖面的一颗石子，等到荡出的涟漪散去后一切就都恢复原样，就好像他从未来过。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>高考结束的那天下午，Mix拎着书包走出校门，在星巴克门口转了很久却还是没有走进去。</p><p>这个故事大概要尘封在记忆之中了。Mix这样想着。</p><p>直到面前递过来一杯不加糖的冰美式。<br/>“你好，我叫Earth，关注你很久了，可以交个朋友吗？”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>Mix躺在Earth的腿上翻着他的手机相册。</p><p>“你藏得也太深了吧！”Mix看着几年前就出现在别人相册中的自己发出了由衷的感叹，“你居然是我学长，还偷拍了这么多，还装成卖咖啡的让我追你！太过分了，我有种被诱拐了的感受，我生气了。”Mix的嘴撅的简直能挂油壶。</p><p>“你之前满眼都是隔壁班的漂亮小姑娘，有时间注意到我？那我也生气了。”Earth学着他的样子抱着膀撅着嘴绝不认输。</p><p>“那你还一声不吭的走了呢，我都没生气……”Mix好像天生就知道要怎么恃宠而骄，乖巧可爱又趾高气扬。</p><p>“我不都道歉了嘛，怎么还拿这事儿说事儿，我还不是怕你太分心了。”</p><p>“那好吧，不对，还有，你怎么可以……”</p><p> </p><p>※彩蛋：</p><p>店长看了一眼从储物间里走出来的Earth，“你这是抹上什么了？”</p><p>顺着店长的指尖，Earth低头看了看自己绿围裙上明晃晃的那块白色渍迹，镇定自若的说：“奶盖，不小心洒了点。”</p><p>店长点点头，“下次小心点。”转身小声嘀咕：“这小子，这么多奶盖得多少钱啊，败家，开除！”</p><p>——————————<br/>sth. to say<br/>本来想搞小清新甜甜双向暗恋来着，莫名其妙一下笔颜色就不对了……<br/>特地颠颠跑出去买了杯美式不加糖[大概是没加冰的缘故？？恕我接受无能。。]<br/>dbq我起名废，借Win来用用吧55555555</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>